The present invention relates to methods and devices for determining the hydraulic potential of a porous permeable stratum at the bottom of a well to assess the level of production of a deposit, especially of an oil deposit. “Stratum” here designates any portion of a deposit from which an effluent originates, emerging into a well inside of a continuous interval having a height smaller than or equal to the total height of the deposit.